


no place i'd rather be

by stylescantstop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Headcanon, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Top Louis, before their performance, wetten-das performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescantstop/pseuds/stylescantstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quickie that takes place in a storage closet before their performance on Wetten-Das.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no place i'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour & it shows! I'm sorry. I just had to write this! Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!

They were supposed to be onstage in ten minutes. Zayn, Liam, and Niall were already prepped and ready to go out onstage to sing, watching the show going on before they came out, but Louis and Harry were lagging behind, still sitting in the folding chairs provided for them backstage. Louis was having a hard time keeping his hands off Harry, who looked absolutely _delicious_ in his all black attire, just like he always does. He looks marvelous in anything he wears, Louis knows this, but he looks even better naked.

His thoughts have run wild, much like they always do when Harry's around, and he can't help the way his cock twitches when Harry bites down on his thumbnail, leg bouncing with nerves, eyes wide and so so green. Harry doesn't even have to do anything to turn Louis on.

“Harry,” he says quietly, voice meant only for Harry to hear.

Harry looks at him, eyebrows raised in question.

“Come with me,” he whispers, standing and looking around for a place they could have some privacy. 

He sees a storage closet a few steps away and walks towards it, not checking to see if Harry will follow.

He always follows, of course, no matter what crazy thing Louis has suggested Harry always follows. 

“Lou!” Harry whispers frantically from behind him. “Lou, we have to be onstage in ten minutes; where are you taking me?”

Louis opens the closet door and steps inside, seeing nothing but shelves full of cleaning supplies and a few brooms and mops. “We can do lots of things in ten minutes, baby. Now get in,” Louis urges as he pulls Harry inside. 

He shuts the door quietly and frowns when he finds that there is no lock on the door. A rush of adrenaline flows through him as he realizes what he's about to do. He's about to fuck Harry in a storage closet with an unlocked door backstage surrounded by strangers. They could be caught at any moment.

He smirks slyly up at Harry. Harry just looks worried and nervous like he always does before a performance so Louis sidles up close to him and presses their bodies together. He takes Harry's face in his hands and rubs over the smooth skin slowly, eyes crinkled up as he smiles at his boy.

“I love you,” he says. 

“I love you too, Lou, but we really don't have time for this!”

“Don't worry about it, baby. Look at you, you're so nervous and anxious, aren't you?”

Harry nods, eyebrows creased. “Yeah, but you know how I get, I'll be fine soon--”

“I'm gonna take care of you. Just let me. Please?” Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes, knowing that Harry is a sucker for Louis' big blue puppy dog eyes. Louis' hands slowly slide down Harry's delectable neck, brush over those collarbones, slide over his already hard nipples, making him gasp, before his hands go around and settle on Harry's bum.

He can see how Harry's pupils have dilated, just a thin ring of shiny green and his breathing has picked up a bit. 

Harry just nods and before Louis knows it, Harry's lips are on his, pressing against them frantically and Louis can feel his tongue sliding against his closed lips, desperately wanting to slip inside. Louis opens his mouth and Harry's tongue slides in and meets Louis' tongue. Louis moans and grips Harry's bum harder as their tongues slide together frantically, filthy wet noises filling the small space. Harry groans as Louis sucks in his bottom lip, biting down on it and grinding his crotch into Harry's.

Harry pulls back and his face is flushed and his eyes are wild and Louis wants him so much. “Fuck me please, Lou, now, just hurry--”

And Louis absolutely _loves_ how Harry can get so desperate and needy for it in just a matter of seconds.

“Yes, baby, of course, let me just--” He reluctantly lets go of Harry's bum and reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a packet of lube. 

“Why did you have that?” Harry asks as he unbuttons his pants. 

“Never know when you're gonna need it,” he winks and tears it open, nearly getting a silky dollop onto his shirt. “Shit. We need to be careful. Can't go back out there with fucking stains, can we?”

“No, no, 'course not. How do you want me?” Harry asks, thumbs looped into the waistband of his jeans. 

“We don't have much time left, um, just bend over this, um, shelf thing,” he says, brushing off the items it held. Harry scowls at him for that and he hopes they don't forget to put everything back the way it was.

Harry bends over the shelf and Louis tugs down his pants until they're a little bit above his knees, and delivers one big smack to Harry's left arse cheek.

Harry lets out a moan, loud and uninhibited, clearly surprised.

“Shh, shh, now baby, we have to be quiet. Don't want to get caught, do we?” He whispers. “Love you like this.”

He pours a bit of the lube onto Harry's bum crack, letting it flow down before he rubs it in, making him slick and wet. He pours some onto his fingers and pushes a finger inside, adrenaline flowing as Harry forgets he should be quiet and keens loudly, pushing back against Louis' finger. 

“Baby, be quiet.”

Harry nods, whines hidden behind his closed lips. 

“Five minutes until you're on, boys!” Louis and Harry stiffen immediately when they hear that. It's the voice of Paul, their bodyguard, and they know they haven't got much longer to do this and they've only just started.

“No time, Lou,” Harry whines, “please just fuck me now, I-I can take it.”

“You sure? I don't want to hurt you,” he says, twisting his finger around again.

“Fuck—just do it!” 

Louis doesn't need any more encouragement. He pulls his finger out and unzips his pants, pulling his cock out and slicking it up as fast as he can. His body shudders as he rubs the lube on and he's so hard it hurts.

Harry's hole is pink and wet, so inviting and Louis can't wait. He presses the tip of his cock against Harry's hole and without any warning pushes all the way inside in one swift thrust.

Harry throws his head back, his long hair falling all over the place and losing the styling he'd done to it minutes before. A long, loud shout falls from Harry's lips and Louis groans, mind already fuzzy with Harry warm and tight around him.

“Baby,” He sounds close to tears as he plasters himself to Harry's clothed back, relishing in the warmth of their bodies pressed tightly together, skin tingling with the touch.

“Lou,” Harry gasps, eyes closed as he turns his head to the side, lips searching for Louis'.

Louis grants him a few sweet, slow kisses before he starts moving, feeling Harry's body tremble against his and his eyes flutter shut as Harry's tight body squeezes him and he feels close to fainting.

“Three minutes! Where the hell are Louis and Harry?!”

Paul's voice again. Harry pushes his bum back urgently and Louis takes the hint.  
He pulls completely out and slams back inside, his jean clad thighs colliding with Harry's bare skin. He'd only pulled his cock out through the open zipper, having no time to undo anything else.

Harry can feel the cold, jagged zipper against his bum and he just shivers and pushes back for more. “More, Lou, please, I need to come, please--”

“Got you, baby.”

He pushes in deep again, grinding himself inside of Harry, eyes rolling back at the pleasure, so intense and so good he can't see straight. He'd skip the performance entirely if he could just keep fucking Harry like this.

Still plastered to Harry's back, one of their favorite ways to fuck, he has all of himself inside of Harry and his thrusts are short and quick, humping into Harry for all he's worth, rabbiting his hips so quickly against him that he knows they'll both be coming soon.

Harry whines and whimpers as Louis rubs against his prostate over and over again, his knuckles white as he grips onto the shelf for leverage. 

“So good for me,” Louis grits out as he grinds in harder. “Feel so fucking good, baby, always.”

He can tell Harry's close from the way his arse starts clenching around him, making him shudder and his thrusts to become even shorter and he's so deep inside Harry and Harry's so tight and so good he just wants to stay inside him forever. Harry's cock is hanging heavily between his legs, red and swollen and angry, dripping profusely as Louis humps into him.

“Please, now,” Harry begs breathlessly. “So close.”

“Yeah? Need to come now?” Louis puts one hand in Harry's hair, messing it up even more, and tugs. He tugs long and hard and Harry stiffens as he cries out, body tensed and clenching around Louis, making him nearly lose his breath. 

Louis can hear the soft splats as his come hits something below him, and he wonders if they should bother cleaning it up at all, if they even have time. 

“So good, Lou, lemme make you--” he slurs, hands pushing back on Louis' body and Louis reluctantly pulls his cock out of Harry's tight heat and Harry whips around, almost falling over before Louis steadies him, and drops immediately to his knees. 

He wastes no time in taking Louis' wet and thick cock in his hand, immediately closing his mouth around the engorged head and swirling his tongue around it. Louis steadies himself on the wall behind him, one hand returning to tangle in Harry's hair.

“God, Harry,” he groans. “Fuck. So good at this, aren't you?”

Harry's eyes shine up at him, glossy and alive, and he makes a quick nodding motion and sucks harder. His hand slides up and down insanely fast, and Louis has no clue how he hasn't come yet. 

Harry does what he knows gets Louis off quickly; he relaxes his throat and slides his mouth down further onto Louis' length and Louis nearly collapses when his cock starts sliding down his warm throat. Harry looks up at him then, and Louis knows what he wants.

He tangles both hands in Harry's hair, getting a good tight grip, and begins fucking his boy's pretty pink mouth. The first few thrusts are rough and unsteady but Harry takes it like he always does, never gagging, eyes watering. Tears slide down his flushed cheeks but he never tells Louis to stop. He doesn't want him to; he _wants_ to be used like this.

Louis feels his abs tighten up and the heat pool in his belly, the tingling starts in his toes and works its way up and he knows he's about to come with another thrust or two. Harry's mouth is just that good. 

Before he can pull out, Harry reaches out and grabs Louis' bum, pushing him in deeper. Louis gets the message.

He fucks in one more time before he stills, cock buried down deep in Harry's throat. He shakes and bites his lip, managing to hide his scream of absolute ecstasy.

His come shoots out, thick and hot, and every bit of slides down Harry's throat. He gags a bit and Louis pulls out immediately, Harry's hands falling from his bum and landing weakly at his thighs. The last few spurts of Louis' come land across Harry's face, just the way he likes, and it drips from his plump, red lips and slips down his cheeks.

He coughs for a second before catching his breath, swallowing deeply and taking a deep breath. “So good,” he says, voice raspy and completely wrecked. Louis wants him again.

“You're so amazing,” Louis breathes, thumb swiping up the little bit of come on his face. He feeds his thumb into Harry's mouth, watching with wide eyes as Harry sucks his thumb into his mouth, tongue swirling around it, and swallowing the come. “Perfect.”

“God, that was...Lou, where the fuck did that even come from? I-we're backstage, _fucking_ , oh my God, if we got caught, can you even imagine the--”

“Shh, love, don't worry--”

“Boys, it's time but we can't go on until we find Louis and Harry! Where the fuck are they?” 

Louis and Harry look at each other with wide, panicked eyes. “Fuck,” Louis states and then Harry's pulling his pants back up and they're buttoning them and zipping them with lightening speed.

“Everyone is gonna know,” Harry frets, wiping his hands over his face to make sure all of the come is gone. 

“Babe, you worry too much. No one will know a thing.” He presses a quick kiss to Harry's cheek and goes to open the door.

“Wait,” Harry says, and he pulls Louis closer, lips immediately latching onto Louis' neck.

“Harry, what are you—no, you can't do that!”

Harry continues sucking and nibbling on Louis' neck in a spot that's noticeable and Louis doesn't mind, but their management might.

Harry pulls back and studies his mark with pride. “Looks beautiful on you,” he smiles dazzlingly. 

Louis grins. “God, I love you.”

“Love you too, now let's go before we get in even bigger trouble.”

He opens the door and checks that the coast is clear before they exit. They make their way back over to where they last saw the boys, relieved when they're still standing there with worried expressions on their faces.

“Where the fuck have you two been?” Liam asks, clearly stressed out. 

“Clearly you know the answer to that, Liam, look at them!” Zayn says, a bit of an amused spark in his eyes.

Harry feels himself blush but Louis just winks at him and pinches his bum really quickly. Harry jumps but smiles at him and the boys just roll their eyes.

“Paul is pissed, no, everyone is pissed! We're five minutes late!” Niall says just as Paul comes over to them.

“Where have you two been? Oh god, Harry what happened to your hair? Good Lord, fix it please!”

“What's wrong with my hair?” Harry asks, slightly offended as he smooths it back.

“It's a bit messy, love,” Louis snickers and Lou comes over to brush it over the way Harry had it before, a more presentable way.

“Oh, bloody hell! What is that on your neck?” Paul exclaims, pointing to the bruise Harry left on Louis' neck.

“It's, uh, just--”

“Whatever, I get it, we'll just ignore it for now. Now, get ready to go out!”

He runs off and soon they're being announced and they all stand tall and get ready and breathe deeply, preparing themselves to go out and give a fantastic performance.

He and Harry are always the furthest away from each other, but when he sneaks a quick glance down the line he sees his boy already looking at him, a soft, warm smile on his face. Louis can't help but smile back, eyes crinkling up like they always do when he looks at Harry because he can't control his love or fondness for him.

When Harry trips he nearly loses it right then and there, torn between laughing and rushing over to make sure he's okay. Throughout their performance they sneak glances at each other, secretly touch hands, but they know people saw it.

When it's over the interviewer talks to them a bit, asks why they were late coming onstage. Liam says Harry's hair was messed up and that Harry lost his trousers. Louis tells them it was all because of a little bit of banter, which is a bit true. At least no one noticed how sweaty he was.

Well. At least he hopes they didn't. And if they did, well.

He'll leave the online world to figure all that out for themselves. 

Because when he's home at night with Harry curled up against him fast asleep, he knows there's no place in the world he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts??? Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
